Hydrophobia
by ChelseaGoAgain
Summary: God, we were surrounded by water when the 'disaster' happened and it just reminds me of that 'disaster'" Told through Alex's POV. One shot.


Author's note: This thought occurred to me when I was in the shower. So, this is my first attempt for a Silent Hill one-shot. Please forgive me for any errors you will find but I promise my grammar will be better soon.

Disclaimer: I don't anything in this story. Everything belongs to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Silent Hill: Homecoming (Post good ending)

-0-

(Alex's POV)

At least tonight is peaceful.

I was staring in the blank ceiling, lying in my back, in the top bunk bed in _our_ room with my hands behind my back.

Elle already took me to the hospital to heal my wounds, especially the hole Judge Holloway made with a drill. It's already stitched up but the doctor discouraged brisk walking, well, I have no reason to disobey that.

_I was sent to a mental institution by my father after I killed my brother in a boat ride in Toluca Lake and I imagined myself as a soldier. _

How many days have passed since I learned the truth? It was so hard to believe. Every time the thought pops in my mind, so many emotions appeared with it. Sadness, guilt, angriness, madness and many, many more and as the clock tics by the second, my heart is being tore apart pieces by pieces. My tears would often trickle down my cheeks, I ignored it because I thought if I cried it all out, the weight on my heart will lighten but I already cried my eyes out and nothing changed.

Elle visited me everyday, she would bring me food, keep me company and we would take a walk under the sun. She was the only reason for me to keep my sanity but she reduced her visiting times to me. Maybe, she thought that I was hopeless or was just having a hard time like me. Either way, I'm gonna visit her right now. I needed the sun anyway.

I sat up. I scratched the back of my head, inhaled deeply and…

Woah, what's that fucking smell?

I sniffed the air again. It smelled like…like…oh, forget it, one way or another, it stinks like hell.

I think I have an idea where it's coming from. I pulled the collar of my shirt close to my nose and I stood correct. I'm sure it wasn't just the shirt, it was me. I think I know why Elle stopped visiting me.

I jumped off the top bunk bed and into the wooden floor. I took my shirt off on the way to the bathroom.

I opened the door and closed it behind me. Then it caught me. A bath tub and a shower, they have something in common, water. God, we were surrounded by water when the 'disaster' happened and it just reminds me of that 'disaster'. Water is something I must live with everyday and I needed to clean myself before I present myself to Elle or to anyone.

I had dream where Dad drowned me in the bath tub so I'll take the shower.

I threw my shirt in the corner and the rest of my clothes once I took them off.

I stepped into the shower and hesitated to open it. The water hit me and I shuddered as memories drown me.

Dad forbid us to go anywhere near the lake. He didn't tell us any reasons but neither of us wanted to disobey that. Until that day. I just want to see what's in there and I also wanted to show Josh. Trust me; I didn't take him there to persuade him to show me the family ring. Hell, I didn't even know something like that exists but before I knew what I was doing, I took it from him out of jealous outrage. Dammit!

I turned off the water and wiped some water out off my face so I can clearly see. I feel like screaming but instead I just shook my head and I cleaned myself thoroughly. Not really, I just rubbed my hair with shampoo and ran the soap across my body. I remembered who was I taking a shower for then I did it all over again.

I stared at the shower head for a while. I sighed. I really hate those memories but I turned it on.

Josh tried to take the ring back and he cracked his neck in the boat. His body just sank into the water and I didn't have the effort to dive after him. I just stayed in the boat, hoping he was conscious to swim himself up. After a few hours, Dad appeared with Josh in his arms and my whole body sank. It felt like my heart's beating became unstable and my feet locked itself to the ground. All the bad emotions in the whole world joined forces and dived into me and that's my cue that my sanity vanished. My mind just voluntarily ripped itself from me and I believed everything will be okay.

I turned the water off and shook my head again. I want those memories forgotten, although it's entirely impossible. All I need is a distraction, a diversion, something to keep me preoccupied. It won't take the memories away but at least it'll be set aside for awhile. Yes, I really need to get out of this God-forsaken house, even for a few hours.

I did a quick towel-dry and wrapped the towel around my waist. I was happy to get out of the bathroom. I bet, I'll be happier if I stepped out of the house.

I entered _our_ room and find myself some clothes. Red shirt, black denim jeans and rubber shoes and it was enough. No need for thick clothing because the sun is in its highest peek. I took a look in the mirror. Hell, my face is nowhere close to presentable but there's nothing I can do about it, really. I just combed my hair with effort. No one's gonna see me anyway except for Elle but I'm sure she'll understand.

I stepped put of the house, closing the door behind. Not bothering to lock it. I just inhaled fresh air and let the sun's heat hit me.

-0-

Author's note: The story is nothing special. Trust me, I was in extreme fangirl mode when I was writing this *giggles*.

Please review. Any type of review is highly appreciated.


End file.
